


Long Overdue ~ Kuroo x Reader

by Dark_Moon_Garden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #foreveralone, Exams, F/M, Fluff, I need a Kuroo, too much stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Moon_Garden/pseuds/Dark_Moon_Garden
Summary: Reader-chan is dying because of the cruelness of university teachers. Kuroo sweeps in and saves her.





	

The flat was completely dark.

Kuroo had been worried when his girlfriend hadn’t been seen in college at all this week. When the reassuring texts she sent, to each of his inquiries about her state, had stopped, he had reached the end of his respect of her apparent want to isolate herself.

He’d just arrived at her apartment complex and was standing in front of her door, shaking the rain off of his umbrella. His restlessness only grew when she failed to respond to the bell and his desperate knocks. After waiting and contemplating for a few minutes, he retrieved the spare key that (Y/n) told him about and entered the apartment.  
After closing the door he observed his surroundings. It was completely silent, the only audible sound being his breath and the distant patter of the rain. Nothing had been visibly disturbed, every object being in its usual place.  
The blackette remained at the door for a few seconds, before taking off his shoes and calling out to the owner of the place.  
“(Y/n)? Are you home?”

The kitchen also seemed to be completely in order. The only thing that differed from the usual view was the amount of unwashed plates and cups in the sink, though that didn’t come as a surprise because his visit wasn’t expected. Every student tended to forget things like that if they were close to their exam phase.  
The living room didn’t have any signs of someone staying there for more than a minute. It was perfectly clean, not even the blankets on the sofa had any wrinkles.  
'That’s weird', he thought. He could swear that his girlfriend loved her couch more than him sometimes, given the amount of time she spent on it.  
Frowning, the ex-captain went to open the door to the only room he hadn’t looked into yet.  
The awaiting sight momentarily froze him.

Her bedroom was a complete mess. The blankets and pillows were thrown off the large bed and replaced by heaps of books and notes. The floor looked like a small child used it as their desk; various pens and crumpled sheets of paper were strewn on the floor with the occasional ruler or sharpener in between. There was a small path to the girl’s desk that didn’t look much better.  
But what actually startled him was the figure that was slumped over a book, a cup of coffee and a small lamp that illuminated her unkempt hair next to her pencil case.  
“(Y/n)!!!” Kuroo rushed over and picked his girlfriend up.

Her face was tense and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be sleeping, but after being shaken a few times she groaned and revealed a pair of tired (e/c) orbs.  
“Mmh…Tetsu, is that you?” she slurred. “Sorry, looks like I fell asleep…” She glanced around and turned to face him again. “What time is it anyway?”  
The male breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn’t hurt.  
“It’s noon, I don’t know the exact time. What’s going on with you? I was really worried when you stopped answering my texts.”  
“I’ve been studying all the time. The exams are coming up, I’ve got tons of homework and I still need to review some stuff to tackle those damn finals.” (Y/n) made a sour face while explaining.

Kuroo was exasperated.  
“You’re taking a break right now. You look like you’ve barely slept at all in the last few days and you studied way too much.”  
“But Tetsu-“  
“I won’t acknowledge any objections. Are you hungry?”  
The (h/c) girl shook her head. She’d eaten, before she apparently fell asleep at her desk before her brain exploded from all the knowledge she crammed into it, in the time of only just a week. Stuff enough to last the teachers half a year worth of teaching.  
“Great, then let’s get you out of here and take a nap!”

He smiled at his girlfriend in a way that shut her up immediately and made her accept that she wouldn’t get anything done today anymore. This, if she was honest, was perfectly alright with her because she knew that she wouldn’t be able to remember any more information anyways.  
So she snuggled into her boyfriends chest after he had wrapped the both of them in blankets and plopped down on her favorite sofa.  
“Thank you Tetsu. You’re the best!” She gave him a warm smile, which he reciprocated.  
“Anytime darling~”

With the lingering feeling of a kiss on her forehead, and the warmth of her boyfriend’s arms around her, (Y/n) slipped into a long overdue, peaceful sleep.


End file.
